lipsyncbattleshortiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Son Knows Best
Son Knows Best? 'is a 2016 family comedy airing as a Netflix original series, its a reboot to the 2002 american series ''Parents Know Best. ''it started streaming on the American TV-Line on July 1, 2016. and currently a running series. the third season premiered on November 19, 2017, and concluded on August 8, 2018. The series finale will air on August 16, 2019, with 72 aired episodes, 3 additional episodes will air on TBS on October 26, 2019, between 8-9:30pm, and the shelved #314 episode will debut on the same day but on the app and online viewing due to its TV-14 Content. As of August 16, 2019, 72 episodes have aired over the course of four seasons, concluding the fourth and final season. Season 4 premiered on March 6, 2019. Season 4 returns with part 2 on June 25, 2019. The series will conclude with four seasons on August 16, 2019, and Season 4 will consist of 27 episodes, instead of 30 episodes. On June 25, 2019, USA announced the 3 unaired episodes of the series will air in syndication on October 26, 2019, from 8pm to 9:30pm on TBS, and will air after the series finale. Premise Season 1 ABC press - set 10 years later from the original series, Charles a working police officer and Emily a current actress are currently raising their 11 soon to to be 12-year old son who is currently skipping school all the time so they call there old pregenet coach Bubba (Meredith Foster) for assistants to control their son and Charles and Emily soon learns that he and Bubba get along so well. Season 2 Yahoo.com - Season two will dive deeper into the relationship with Bubba and Kirby and will take ups & downs to figure out that Kirby will have friends that depend on him and care about him, and in the season 2 finale, when the family takes a vacation at the end Bubba has a run in with the law. 'Season 3 USA - Season three greets new characters and explored the life of Kirby as a Middle schooler and Bubba helping to rebuild her character and dangerous new dark turns. Production in December 2014, the network talked about a revamp pilot about one-hour long, or a television pilot. in January 2015, the pilot was picked up by USA Network, the pilot was filmed with the original cast on March 2015. April 2015, a 13-episode first season was ordered for a premiere on the 2015-16 television season, filming essentially began on July 16, 2015, and ended on October 11, 2015. on November 2015, the creators confirmed that the show will begin in Spring or Summer 2016. March 2016, the teaser trailer was released. May 2016, a second trailer was released with a premiere date of Friday July 1, 2016 at 3:00am-6:00am time premiere. the season still remained at the 13-episode order. October 20, 2016, USA renewed a 13-episode second season. October 21, 2016, following the specials ending, USA released the first trailer of Season 2. filming began for the second season on June 15, 2016 and officialy wrapped on December 18, 2016. the second season aired from January 15, 2017 and wrapped on July 24, 2017. USA has not confirmed a Season 3 as of yet, but casting began for the first episode on July 20, 2017. Season 2 will start streaming 13 episodes on Netflix on September 4, 2017. On August 18, 2017, USA confirmed a Season 3 set for November 2017. the third season aired on USA Network on November 19, 2017, with a 2-part episode special Season 3 premiere. after that a unknown 3-part was aired a week after. and the season will return with subsequent episodes on February 28, 2018. The third season was split into two parts, which the first part aired from November 19, 2017 to April 18th, 2018. The rest of the third season is scheduled to premiere in Summer 2018. Season 3 may be the shows's last season after confirming that one of the main cast members are leaving after the shows's Season 3 after they got cast in a ABC Comedy. On April 27, USA Confirmed Season 4 and will consist of 13 episodes and will be the final season, A cast member will not return. Season 4 is set to begin production in July 2018, for a later 2018 release at the least. Season 3 is scheduled to return on June 20, 2018, at 8pm, and conclude with the One-Hour season finale on August 8, 2018. Production officialy began August 15, 2018, for #401. On November 4, 2018, Meredith Foster announced that USA had ordered a additional 9 episodes to Season 4, bringing the season to 22 episodes. Season 4 will unofficially premiere with 2 back-to-back episodes, on November 30. Season 4 will officialy premiere with two-back-to-back episodes premiering on March 6, 2019, airing every week after that. Production on the series concluded officialy on June 8, 2019. On June 10, 2019, USA Network announced Season 4 was cut 3 episodes, because of the spin-off series premiering this October, and will now consist of 27 episodes, and USA announced the series was being burned off to end the series before the spin-off limited series premieres. Controversy On May 27, 2018, Fans and the online fan community were outraged when confirmed that a TV-14 episode will open up the second half of Season 3, and it grew so much that the episode was pulled from airing, before its premiere due to its audience demographic is family friendly. On August 1, 2019, A year later TBS announced it will premiere the episode on October 26, 2019, via mobile app and online website, and will not air it televised. While filming the episode, Miranda and other cast members called it unnecessary and not age appropriate and directed at a teen audience, and the writers confirmed it was meant to be a joke to USA Network to test their commitment to the show. Spin-off On March 28, 2019, USA Network ordered a 10-episode limited series which will serve as a spin-off. The series will be set in 1994, and follows Bubba's rough childhood and her rough upbringing, Meredith said she will serve as a guest character and a cast for Young Bubba will be played by Anna Cathcart, additional cast is yet to be announced. The series will be titled: Street Kid(s). ''Production will begin in Summer 2019. The series will premiere later this year on USA Network. Overview Episodes Season 1 (2016) Special (2016) Season 2 (2017) *the first four episodes of the season will feature a live-play on real time polls and quizzez. *December 20, 2016, a tweet from the writers saying there's a 2-part special this season. Season 3 (2017-18) *the first episode began casting on July 20, 2017, but USA has not confirmed anything, and the writers released a script of 301 - known as - ''Smiths On The Run: Escape from the Island and known as part 1, almost confirming a prequel season. and released a draft of episode #302-303. the writers confirmed that if the season is picked up the network will order a 20-episode third season which will serve sometime at the end of 2017, through 2018. Production concluded on April 21, 2018. *20 episodes were produced, although 18 were aired due to the finale being a combined episode, and episode 314 being shelved. Season 4 (2018-19) * Season 4 officially premieres on USA Network on March 6, 2019. * Season 4 will consist of 22 episodes, that order was extended to 30 episodes. Street Kids (2019) On On March 28, 2019, USA Network ordered a 10-episode limited series which will serve as a spin-off. The series will be set in 1994, and follows Bubba's rough childhood and her rough upbringing, Meredith said she will serve as a guest character and a cast for Young Bubba will be played by Anna Cathcart, additional cast is yet to be announced. The series will be titled: Street Kids. Production on the series began on June 12, 2019. The series is scheduled to debut on September 24, 2019. On June 29, 2019, USA accidentally leaked the 10-episode list of episode titles, and prod codes. Production on the series ended on July 21, 2019. The first trailer was released on July 23, 2019. John Mulaney has expressed interested in continuing the story into a second season. On August 18, 2019, USA Network announced the series was renewed for a second season of 14 episodes, production is scheduled to begin November 2019, which will premiere in early 2020. Episodes Season 1 (2019) # Pilot - September 24, 2019 - #101 - 1.95 # Caught Red Bandit - October 1, 2019 - #102 #Peter The Dang Robot - October 8, 2019 - #103 #Teepees - October 15, 2019 - #104 #In The Streets - October 22, 2019 - #105 #Its Huntin' Time - October 29, 2019 - #106 #Run! - #107 #Let Us Serve You - #108 #Party Time! - #109 #I Want To Help People - #110 Season 2 (2020) * TBA - #201